Joining The Play
by YunCyn
Summary: As far as I can see, Loki joins the drama in his and his companions' journey. Point? What point? Manwha fic, slight OOC warning, rather lengthy oneshot but it won't play right any other way. EDITED 2010: Removed the song-elements.


**Joining The Play  
By: YunCyn**

**Disclaimer**: Ragnarok and its characters (c) Myung-Jin Lee.

**A/N**: Loki may speak more than usual, and with Fenris, may act a little stranger than usual hence the OOC warnings. This is due to the fact that the authoress has only volume one as reference alongside information from websites and other fabulous fanfictions about the fab four.

And the curtains draw... (sssh...)

* * *

Balder. So the warlock claimed was his name thousands of years before.

Chaos. So he deemed himself at present, the name he answered to now.

Balder. The love of the gods. The love of Fenris the Wolf goddess.

Chaos. Evidently, the love of Payon's people and its princess, Iris Irine. And, as far as he could see, the love of Fenris which was unrequited.

This… state of affairs as it were, made him slightly perplexed.

And an assassin didn't enjoy being perplexed.

Not that they were doing it on purpose just to vex him, he knew. It was just that… all these unsaid feelings, all the looks that spoke a thousand words, it got onto his nerves somehow and irritated him.

Then again, it wasn't as if he could ask them to speak up since he was the one who was adhering to deadly silence as his modus operandi. Perhaps that was why he could feel irritated at the condition they were all in. Because he spoke less than he observed and told tales less than he heard them.

It was like watching from beyond a glass. Watching a play being acted out as he sat about ten feet away from the stage.

And what made him even more irritated was that as time progressed, he was getting nearer and nearer to the stage, as if he was actually _interested _in getting up there and joining in the acting that was their journey. And perhaps rewriting the script somewhat so it wouldn't irritate him so much.

The problem was, it was the irritation that caused him to keep silent. And he _liked _being silent. It was the second trait of being an assassin. (Number one being able to walk, stand, sit, hide, breathe, eat, drink or sleep without letting people _know_ you were walking, standing, sitting, hiding, breathing, eating, drinking or sleeping.)

Ah well, he figured. They would just think up more ways to irritate him even if he joined in the play.

And Loki got out of his chair and vaulted onto the wooden stage to play a part in the little drama Chaos, Iris and Fenris had already joined in from the very start.

* * *

The night was like velvet: quiet and smooth. The opal moon was out and the stars had also emerged to play. The forests rustled with life and a breeze made the tree leaves whisper to one another of the going on's in it's midst.

Namely the loud arguing of a fiery girl and the tired protests of an equally fiery rune knight.

"Iris, does it honestly matter whether I got the bigger piece of meat?"

"YES it DOES!! It means that you're selfish, you think only of yourself and you KNOW I like lizard-on-stick!!"

"Iris, I don't think lizard-on-sticks are enough to bicker over…"

_EVERYTHING is enough to bicker over with those two._

"Whose side are you on, Fenris!? You can't possibly believe that he took the biggest piece by ACCIDENT! NOTHING Chaos does is by accident!!"

"Uh…that's not exactly true…"

_So he _purposely_ tripped over a large rock, tumbled down an entire hill and delayed us in getting to town today so we end up camping out here in the forests since we had to wait for him to climb back up. I'm going to kill him._

"I'm not on anyone's side, Iris."

"Then you agree that he should have given me that bigger piece right!?"

"I'm _not _on _anyone's _side, Iris. It means I don't side with you or Chaos."

_Of course she doesn't. And I'm not some bone-wearing assassin either. Not on Chaos's side… please._

"Iris, will you give me a break already!?"

"How long have you known me, Chaos?"

"Well, about two years, I thin-"

"That means I WON'T give you a break, numbskull!!"

"Alright, alright! Yeesh, I'll get you a full sized DEER tomorrow if it means that much to you. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay!"

_Just like the wind blowing away the dust, one promise blows away an argument. _Loki glanced silently over at Fenris.

And there it was. He recognized the sad expression that only gleams in her eyes during one of these moments. How she could actually control her emotions so it flickered behind her blue orbs for one split second was something Loki thought only he could do until he had noticed this habit she had. Ever since he had joined them, he had caught on to this scene quickly.

Chaos and Iris would have an argument, Fenris would try not to join in but ultimately got sucked in anyway, Iris would demand who was right from Fenris, Fenris would try very hard to give an objective view (even if it was about something as trivial as where to sleep so one wouldn't get trampled on by wild animals in the forest), Chaos would abruptly give in or compromise, Iris would bounce back up and Fenris would quietly retreat and that look would come into her eyes again.

Honestly, if he weren't trying so hard not to be the silent deadly assassin, he'd have slammed his entire bone armour onto Chaos and Iris's heads just to get them to stop doing this to her each and every night.

Suddenly, Loki's strict, iron self control and discipline kicked him in the backend of his brain and demanded to know what he was doing observing Fenris Fenrir's habits when he needed to keep an eye out for anything that might harm her.

…_them. _Anything that might harm _them_. Or himself.

Getting to his feet attracted her attention. "Loki?"

He settled his eyes on hers. "Guard duty. Unless you would like to be ambushed by enemies."

She nodded, unperturbed by the curt explanation. It was just Loki. "I'll relieve you in a few hours."

Nodding, he turned, ignoring the chirpy "Good night, Loki!" and the placid "Night, Loki" from Iris and Chaos behind him. As he climbed up a steep hill made more of stone than dirt and grass some feet away from the fire and settled there cross-legged, he tossed a glance at the group around the bonfire.

There it was again. Chaos silently settling down and Iris settling in a spot near her old friend after bidding Fenris goodnight. Chaos too waved with a friendly smile at her.

Although he can't see it, Loki had witnessed enough goodnights to know what would happen. He saw the same wistful look in those blue eyes of hers before she nodded and said goodnight to the rune knight. Then when Chaos had turned away, she continued to watch him for a few minutes before a hard look seems to slide in and she turned away, finally settling to sleep. It was a look that either reminded herself that he was no longer the man she knew or a reminder she couldn't have him. For all his training, Loki couldn't figure out what she thought when that hard look settled in.

And for all his intelligence and sharpness, he couldn't figure out why he had memorized Fenrir's movements to a degree reserved only to the ones he was suppose to assassinate.

Wrenching his gaze away from the rest, he kept his mind away from his comrades for the next few hours and onto the movements of the forest and the wind. His ears focused on any sound that could pose potential threat. The moon wended higher and hung like a lamp above his head.

Without turning, suddenly he spoke quietly. "It isn't time for your shift yet, Fenrir."

The lady sat beside him. "Sleep doesn't come easily tonight. I hope you don't mind if I sit here."

He said nothing, the silence consenting for him as he continued to watch and listen for anything and everything. Loki mentally subtracted yet another sound from his ignore list: Fenrir's breathing.

Loki didn't see her face but he knew just what she was looking at.

Her face, illuminated by moonlight, looked upwards. She seemed to ask the stars why she was in such a position. Why had she found the treasure she sought for only to know that she couldn't have it?

Loki's mouth moved faster than his brain suddenly. "…they will not answer you, Fenrir."

He didn't need to face her to see the look of surprise. The slight widening of the eyes as she took in what he said before her brows met together in a slight frown. "What do you mean?" She murmured, so as not to wake the others regardless of them being some distance away.

Loki kept his eyes trained on the surroundings. "You ask the stars questions you cannot answer."

"How do you know?"

"You do that after a particularly difficult day. When sleep doesn't visit and your head is too confused to think with."

Fenris shook her head and turned away again. "You've been spying on all of us?"

"All three of you cannot move silently enough not to get pass me." He answered in a low tone, neither pride nor modesty in it. He's just stating what he knows.

"Well… you are right." She smiled suddenly. "But I do not expect answers. I never do."

He kept silent for a while before curiousity took over. "Then why do you keep asking?"

Fenrir's small, sad smile didn't wane as she continued gazing at the night sky. "Because… I cannot ask the right person."

"You're rarely fearful. Yet you are afraid of asking."

He can practically hear the flash that went across her eyes. "What."

"You know the answer already." Loki continued relentlessly. "Isn't that what you fear?"

Her voice was cold and hard. "Is it any of your business?"

"No."

"Then stop interfering."

"I never have."

Something inside him seemed to twinge at her cold outrage as she turns away. But he knew nothing he said after that would improve the situation.

Something caught the corner of his eye in the dark. There were rustlings in the undergrowth and the many leaves trembled in disoriented patterns. Watching it for several beats of his heart, he knew the jerky movements weren't normal. In a flash, he jumped off the hill and ran into the trees, leaving Fenrir to follow seconds after. Stealth was his steps but he maintained his speed. Half way to the trees, the movements stopped abruptly.

He halted some way near the edge of the trees and released a breath. He was pretty sure he knew what lay in the bushes as he parted the leaves with his hands.

Behind him, Fenrir had shoved aside her anger for puzzlement. "Loki, what…"

He raised a hand and gave instructions in a low tone. "Speak quietly and follow me."

She nodded shortly and followed his steps closely. Around them, the trees swayed slightly with the night breeze. The nocturnal creatures that inhabit the ground had fled long before the two intruders arrived. In the whispering trees, birds were roused from sleep by the disturbance below.

"What is it?" She asked in a murmur, just above a whisper.

Loki didn't answer straight away as he continued to go through the undergrowth. Finally, through the darkness, he saw what disturbed the forests. Stepping lightly into a small glen with nothing but grass, he waited for her to come through the bushes and ferns before he spoke.

"…that."

A small gasp escaped her at the sight of the wounded animal. Even in the darkness, she could make out the shape of the animal to be a small wolf cub. She started to move forward but he laid a restraining hand on her upper arm.

"You know what an injured animal can do, even one as small as that. Slowly."

As they got closer to the cub, twin yellow gleams from his eyes and a low warning growl greeted them as the cub raised his gray head. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Healthy enough to growl."

As she knelt on the soft grass, Fenrir couldn't help but smile slightly at his wry statement. She stretched her fingers out slowly to touch the injured cub but was swiftly caught by Loki's cold hand. He glared at her through his icy eyes.

"I know what I'm doing, Loki."

A moment of glaring passed before he released her fingers. "Be careful." He muttered, eyeing the cub.

Murmuring hushes, Fenrir slowly and deliberately let her fingers lightly touch the cub's fur on his hind flank. The growl grew louder but at Fenrir's murmuring, it softened. The yellow eye looked straight at her. Although in great pain, the look was questioning.

"Trust me, little one." She continued to murmur as she stroked his neck. "We will help you."

And Loki could hardly believe it as the fierce glare of his eye softened and a small whine escaped him, an answering whimper. Laying his head slowly back onto the grass, he closed his eyes once more. Fenris's smile grew just a bit wider then disappeared as she turned to the assassin beside her.

"I know it seems trivial… but can you help him?"

Silently, Loki stretched out his hand. In a minute, the bleeding stopped and the broken skin melded together. Without a word, he withdrew his hand as he looked the cub over. The little one's breathing was even.

"He's asleep."

"… he is brave, for one so small. Just over a month old." Fenrir's blue eyes took in the healed gashes on the cub's abdomen and hardened. "A large bird must have injured him… a hawk most likely. Or a larger animal." Her fingers gingerly touched the blood-matted fur.

"… his lair must be nearby." She whispered. "I just hope he isn't an outcast."

Loki's brows met as his ears caught a foreign sound behind them. He muttered in a low tone. "…he isn't."

Fenris's head lifted slowly. "I hear her too." Getting to her feet with great care, she turned and the larger yellow eyes of a she-wolf gleamed from behind the many bushes. The gray wolf met Fenris's calm gaze in a silent exchange that Loki didn't understand. He slowly got to his feet as well, ready to grab Fenris and run if necessary.

After a minute, the wolf came slowly forward, paw-by-paw. Before Fenris, the she-wolf deliberately lowered the front of her body to the ground, her fearsome eyes closed.

_…she's bowing._

Fenris's voice was quiet and gentle. "Come, Loki. She'll take care of her son now." Her feet walked away into the ferns and this time Loki trailed after her. He stole a glance backwards to see the she-wolf heading for the young cub. He saw her lick her son who awoke and whimpered slightly in recognition. Silently, the assassin turned his head and made his way out of the forest, Fenris's back to him.

It wasn't until they reach the hill once again that Loki remembered Chaos and Iris.

He checked by the bonfire that had half died. They were still safe and fast asleep. He should be settling down to sleep soon as well, he knew. Tomorrow would be a long trek to the next town.

But he could afford to stay up a little longer as he sat on the rocky hill beside Fenris.

She glanced sideways at him. "Go rest. It'll be a long day tomorrow."

He said nothing but only looked at her, curiousity behind his calm blue eyes. "You never said the reincarnation of the Wolf goddess retained her powers as well."

"…that she-wolf comes from an ancient line of wolves. Perhaps she sensed something in me." She sighed. "She is a wise leader and a good mother."

"I see."

A silence fell as Loki continued to watch the forest. He was waiting for something.

Finally, a sigh breaks the quiet. "…listen, Loki. I'm sorry for my harsh tone earlier. It was not in my place." Her arms suddenly crossed and her hands clutched her upper arms.

"The thing is… most of my questions have been already answered. They aren't what I fear… not now."

Loki got to his feet. "You do not need to explain, Fenris. Neither to me nor to the stars." Here, Fenris met his eyes and she seemed to actually see a gleam of concern in the often times expressionless eyes.

"Your actions explain for themselves. The she-wolf bowed to your kindness, not to Fenris the goddess."

Fenris watched him walk back to the bonfire. And as she looked back to the stars, she wondered at the double meaning that seemed to coat his words.

* * *

Dawn arrived in some hours but by then they had already started on the road. By the time the sun had risen, the next town was within view.

Iris's wide eyes gleamed with sheer glee at the sight before her. "A TOWN!! FINALLY!"

Her redheaded friend grinned as he walked along the dirt path. "Iris, will you quit shrieking like that? You're gonna wake the whole forest and THEN we're going to get into more trouble!"

The equally redheaded girl pouted. "But it's been THREE days since we've slept in a decent bed and had a decent bath! What's so wrong with a little enthusiasm!?"

"You call that little?" grinned Chaos.

"Stop teasing me! Fenris, hit him with Laevatein for me, would you?"

The lady shook her head. "I don't think it'd like that, Iris."

The staff whispered its assent. "_Indeed I wouldn't."_

"Loki, could I borrow your bone armour? I need to punish somebody and I don't want to stain my sword!"

"What? I'm not good enough for your little weapon?"

"It is NOT little!" She whipped around from glaring at Chaos who was snickering. "Loki!!"

The assassin was a few feet away at the front, far enough for anyone to accept an "I'm not with them" explanation.

"Loki! Don't you try that I'm-Temporarily-Deaf routine with me!!"

He didn't bother turning around. "When it comes to anything concerning you, I naturally go deaf." was the quiet reply.

"WAAH!! Fenris!! You're the only one here who actually likes me!!" She bounced up to Fenris and took her arm. "You DO like me, right?! Unlike these two heartless boors!"

_Now there's a loaded question… _Loki was almost tempted to turn around just to see the wolf goddess's reaction to this.

Fenris somehow managed to muster up a weak smile. "Well, I do…" _When you aren't flirting with Balder, which is about 90 of the time…_

"See?! She's the only one that cares about poor, little, defenseless me!" She beamed at her surrogate elder sister. "We girls gotta stick together!"

At that, Fenris just couldn't help herself. She smiled resignedly. As always, Iris managed to win her over. Again. "Yes. Yes, we do."

Iris grinned and bounced off again to yell at Chaos who'd smiled fondly at his best friend in her 'I-Love-Big-Sister' mode. He winked with a grin at Fenris. "She may be pesky but you gotta love her."

She couldn't say anything so she just nodded and quickened her steps so she wouldn't see the scene that was about to take place: Chaos and Iris clowning around. When she reached Loki, she matched his pace. His ice eyes glanced at her on his right but he said nothing.

"So… how long do you think we can stay in this town without wrecking it completely?" Her voice began shaky but regained its strength near the end.

Had Loki a sense of humour, he would have laughed. Or at least smirked. Or at least recognize that as half a joke.

But he had no sense of humour and frankly, neither did Fenris.

"Two minutes." He deadpanned with a perfectly straight face.

Fenris just nodded mirthlessly as they approached the main gates of the town. By the sight of it, it looked as if a large celebration was going on. Festive lanterns hung along the walls and paper decorations joined in the colourful display. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"A celebration?"

Fenris tilted her head slightly. "I don't remember any holidays celebrated today… at least not in Rune-Midgard."

"Kinda flashy with the gold and silver streamers, don't you think?" commented Chaos as he came up behind them.

"Its a festival!" cheered Iris as she ran up. "What luck! We can have fun tonight!"

Fenris raised an eyebrow. "Iris, just because there seems to be a festival, it doesn't mean we have to join _in_…"

"Oh, come on," pleaded the red headed girl. "Can't we have fun for at least _one _night?! And it's a small town anyway! We won't be recognized so well!"

She sighed. "Iris…"

"_Please…? Pleeeeeeease…?!"_

Fenris looked over at Chaos and Loki. Chaos was shaking his head in resignation; Loki was… Loki.

"It'll depend on the festival. It may not be what we expect."

Iris bounced up and beamed. "Done! Now, c'mon, let's go already!"

* * *

It's _EVERYTHING _we expected!!" squealed Iris as she bounced onto the inn bed, paper bags landing in a pile on the floor by the bed.

Opposite her, Fenris settled on a different bed with a sigh, her feet aching as it had rarely done in ages. What had ever convinced her that this was a _small _town? It was practically a merchant's paradise: chock full with shops and the streets lined with vendors. Already so early in the morning, the stalls and shops were already open and ready. All of them were decorated with streamers, lanterns and all sorts of colourful decorations. It nearly blinded the four of them.

This meant that for the past three hours and a half, Iris had dragged her, Chaos and Loki around, jumping from one stall to the next, gawking at the things on sale. It was at a jewelry shop that Fenris told them she'd go find out exactly what was going on. Walking around, she saw an old cobbler, sitting on the cobblestones, sewing some leather onto a shoe.

-ººº-

_"Excuse me, sir? Can you tell me what celebration is going on today?" _

_"Ah, the annual Trader's Festival. It's supposed to be a festival for merchants and traders to celebrate their careers and the art of selling and buying." The rather bent old man grinned at her. "Between you and me though, it's just an excuse to sell more stuff." _

_Fenris nodded, a small lilt in the corner of her lips at the old man's frankness. "I see. Thank you, sir." _

_"No trouble at all. If you don't mind me… you are a traveler, are you not?" _

_"Yes, I am." _

_"Ah." He nodded slowly. Rummaging into a small leather bag that sat beside him, the old man pulled out a small brooch. It was a small round engraved silver circle, with a pearl set in the very middle. "Please, allow me to be the first to exchange with you." _

_Fenris shook her head. "I'm sorry but I don't wear brooches-" _

_The old man had already pushed the brooch into her hand. "From one to the other, I present a gift. To wish good luck and your prosperity lift." He recited with a smile. "It is a tradition here, good lady, a celebration of the barter trade, before money came about. Exchange the brooch with anyone, even a stranger in the street. Whatever they give in return, exchange only that with the next person and so on until sunset. By the end of the day, if I have this same brooch; they say my luck will be large this whole year." He grinned. "I'm doing myself a favour by exchanging this with you. Please take it and continue the exchange." _

_"Then…" Fenris's hands lifted as she slid the Wolf bone pin from her hair. "Here. In exchange." _

_The old man bowed his head and took it gently. "Thank you, kind lady. I hope you get this back by tonight's feast in the town square." _

_Fenris nodded, although she knew very well she wouldn't. There were so many people and travelers milling about. How would she ever get the pin back? She glanced at the silver brooch in her hand. _

_"…are you sure you want to exchange this with me? It seems too valuable to lose." _

_He smiled. "My wife's brooch has always returned to either her or me each year for over fifty years. And my exchange with her, my silver watch, has always returned to us as well. No matter whom we give the watch and the brooch to." Fondness radiated from the beam on his face. "I bid you a good day, fair lady." _

_"You as well, sir." _

_Walking off with the brooch in hand, she passed by a couple of people before she came across a flower seller that looked trustworthy enough. Going up to her and feeling a little foolish, she bid the lady good morning. _

_"I'm a traveler here but…" She held out the silver brooch. "From one to the other, I present a gift. To wish good luck-" _

_"And prosperity lift." Finished the flower seller, grinning. "And my exchange to you, good lady." The flower seller handed her a curious white quill. _

_Fenris nodded and thanked her. After leaving, she spotted more people exchanging all sorts of things from pins to hats to even bottles and stuffed animals. Soon, she too was involved in exchanges, with people coming up to her and reciting the same poem. She too went up to people, mostly the merchants, and continued the tradition. _

_Soon, the quill had been exchanged for a dried rose, the rose for a small sachet of perfumed leaves, the sachet for a plastic fish, the fish for a hair tie and the hair tie for a child's stuffed cat. After walking around some more with the stuffed cat under her arm and feeling strange, she exchanged the cat for a necklace before meeting up with the others in front of a fountain by the entrance to the town. _

-ººº-

Iris tilted her head. "Fenris? Fenris, you there?"

Fenris jolted and came back to earth. "Sorry." She peered at Iris, suddenly noticing something strange. "…Iris, what happened to your right earring?"

The cleric grinned. "I exchanged it! You know, they have this really cool tradition where you barter something with another person and you keep exchanging the exchanged things. The lady said we're supposed to do that until sunset or until you get your own stuff back. If you do…" She blinked suddenly realizing something with a big grin. "You exchanged your wolf pin, didn't you?"

She nodded and held out the necklace. "Here."

Iris squealed. "Pretty!! Um…" She rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a long ribbon. "Here. From one to the other, I present a gift-"

"To wish good luck and prosperity lift." Fenris took the white ribbon gently from Iris with a nod.

Iris secured the necklace around her neck "You know, it's funny. Most of the stuff I got seemed to mean a lot to people. Yet they're willing to risk losing it because they're really sure it'll come back."

Fenris thought back to the silver brooch and wondered whose hands it was in at the moment. "Faith is a funny thing."

"Anyway, there's going to be a big feast in the town square tonight and EVERY single merchant is going to be there! All the food sellers and chefs are going to cook there and after that: Dancing in the streets!" There were stars in Iris's eyes. "This is going to be SO cool!!"

_Cool… to watch Balder and you dance as if the world didn't exist around you… _Fenris shook her head as something twisted inside her. "…I don't think I'll go, Iris. I don't dance."

"What?!" Iris flew to sit beside her and tugged on her arm. "Please, Fenris! It'd be so much better if all of us went!"

"I really don't think I'd like to…"

The blue eyes pleaded and threatened to spill over with tears. "But it wouldn't be as much fun without you! And you can't just stay here! Everyone in the town's going to the feast tonight including the innkeeper and the cook! You'll starve!"

"You know we have rations in our packs. And I know the others have restocked on supplies today." She shook her head. "I wouldn't fit in anyway, Iris."

"Fenris!" wailed Iris. "At least, come to the feast! Then if you want you can come back here or something. Pleeeease?"

The lady looked uncertainly at the redheaded cleric and found herself starting to relent. Even if she was Balder's new love, she couldn't hate her. Twinges of jealousy occasionally but Fenris didn't loathe the girl. Even if she had little sense of dignity and was annoying half the time, Iris had somehow wormed her way into Fenris's life as a little sister she never had. It was unusual.

"…alright. Just the feast then."

Iris smiled. "Good. And since we're going out to party… we need to go shopping!"

"What?"

For the shortest one in the group, the cleric had amazing strength when it came to purchasing power. She had managed to drag Fenris half way out the door. "You need new clothes for a festival! It won't do to wear everyday clothes!"

"Iris, that would be wasting zeny!" protested Fenris as she was pulled out of the room. "My clothes are good enough-"

"C'mon!!"

* * *

Loki was sitting up on his bed. Since it was pushed into the left corner of the room, he leaned against the wall. His eyes were shut and if anything, he looked a little relaxed.

_Yeah right. _Thought Chaos with a raised eyebrow as he sat on the floor, leaning against the foot of another bed. _When you think he's asleep, he's awake. When you think he's relaxed, he's actually alert. When you think he isn't looking and you try to steal his last piece of dumpling, he stabs you in the hand with his chopsticks without even turning around. _

Shaking his head, he looked at the curious pocket watch in his hand. It was a strange how the townspeople believed so much in a tradition that they were willing to give up treasures of their own. But perhaps that was why everyone was so friendly here. People here had things that didn't belong to them yet they knew another person out there treasured that object. So, each year, there was hope of recovering your treasure again. It was like that saying, "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's fated to be yours. If it doesn't, it wasn't meant to be yours in the first place."

And exchanging things just helped to make this town friendly. So far he'd traded a myriad of items with all sorts of people. It seemed that everyone in the land had converged into this town for this unusual festival. All sorts of merchants had arrived, even from Alberta, Prontera and Geffen. Some must have come some days before just for the Traders' Festival as they called it.

"Y'know, this festival must be a thing they keep secret only in the merchant circles. I haven't heard of the Traders' Festival in all of my life until now." Commented Chaos in general.

There was expected silence as Loki opened one eye but said nothing. Chaos just continued as he looked at the pocket watch. "I just wonder if I'm gonna get my earring back. All this may just be a trick to get our stuff and sell it."

"…"

"Isn't that why you haven't exchanged anything and offended some people?" asked the knight without looking up as he pocketed the watch.

"…you and Iris have given away earrings. I have nothing to trade." Pointed out the assassin.

"True." Concurred Chaos. "And none of us would trade our weapons for anything. Guess that makes you the only one not joining in the fun, Loki."

"…Fenris has not indulged in this town's tradition as well."

Chaos didn't have time to respond as the door was flung open. As it swung inwards, Iris stood at the door, a protesting Fenris behind her.

"Iris-!"

"Guys, we're going out to the shops again!" announced Iris with much vigour.

Chaos groaned. "IRIS! You haven't spent enough zeny already?! We won't have enough money to buy FOOD if you keep this up!"

"It's not for me! It's for Fenris! She needs a new outfit for the feast tonight!"

Fenris managed to wrench her hand out of Iris's grip. "I do NOT need a new dress or anything else, Iris. What I need is rest."

"AFTER we get you new clothes! Come on!" Iris waved. "Just thought I'd tell you guys we're going out! See ya!"

"Iris, let go-!! WOAH!"

Chaos stared as Fenris was forcibly dragged out of sight by the hand again. Loki just closed his blue eyes once more.

"Close the door."

* * *

"…Iris…"

The cleric beamed.

Fenris didn't know whether to cry or to turn around and punch Iris in the face. Finally, she just sighed. "Iris, while it's nice of you to help me buy a new dress, I don't need or want this dress."

"Why? I mean, you look good in this!"

"Ruffles and lace on every square inch of the fabric?"

"Okay, so maybe it looks a little overdone but it's meant to look sweet!"

"Anyone who looks at this will not only laugh, they'll run me out of the town."

Iris sighed. "Fenris, come on! You've said no to three dresses already!"

"Iris, all three of those dresses were either too full of cotton and ribbons or poofy and spotted in the wrong places."

The younger girl just shrugged. "Well… _you_ don't want to pick out any clothes on your own…"

Fenris sighed as she shut the door of the changing room stall. "That's because I don't want any new clothes, Iris. I told you."

Iris groaned. "Fenris, can't you for once think of yourself? You're so busy trying to make sure the rest of us are okay that you never take a moment to think of your own needs! You're just like Loki even though he's Mr. Silent Iceman."

"And just what is so wrong about thinking about others?" asked Fenris, a tinge of amusement in her voice.

"There's nothing wrong with that, it's just that… you never let other people take care of you or you never seem to indulge yourself, not once!" Iris huffed. "I just wish that for once, I can see you buying a dress for yourself. Not food and supplies for all of us or bandages and medicines for our wounds. Just something… frivolous!"

There was silence sans the rustlings of fabric against skin. In another minute, Fenris emerged from the changing room in her original clothes, the frilly and lacy dress hanging on the crook of her arm.

"Frivolous isn't me, Iris."

Iris sighed with a nod. "Alright… but don't you want to try just one more store?"

"I think, Iris, we should be getting back to the inn to rest." Fenris's tone left no room for argument.

Iris recognized the tone too well. "Okay, okay… you win…"

As the two ladies emerged from behind the partition that separated the changing rooms from the front of the store, the owner greeted them with a smile. Apologetically, Fenris passed the dress to her and said that it didn't fit. Iris, remembering the tradition, gave a straw hat to the dress merchant.

She smiled. "And this in exchange, miss." A marble was passed to Iris as Fenris waited by the door. Bidding the merchant goodbye, they headed to the streets of the town and back to the inn. They'd spent about an hour in each dress store so far, making it five hours of trying on dresses and exchanging things. Fenris had already exchanged a ceramic statuette of a puppy for a man's glove in the last store.

As they made their way back to the inn, Iris just happened to look up at one of the stores. Her eyes widened at the sight of something in the window.

"Fenris, take a look over there!"

The taller lady looked up.

Iris grinned at the sharp intake of breath that escaped Fenris. Grabbing her right wrist, they crossed the main street and headed straight inside. "I can't believe we didn't see it!!"

Two minutes later, Fenris found herself in a tough spot.

She wanted to save money to last them for a long while on their journey, just in case of any emergency or unforeseen circumstance.

But she _liked _what she saw.

Iris was hopping up and down in excitement. "Fenris, you look GORGEOUS!! You've GOT to buy it!! I'll even lend you the zeny if I have to!!"

Fenris bit down on her lower lip as she continued to contemplate herself in the full length mirror. "I really don't know…"

"Fenris!!" admonished Iris further. "C'mon!"

The merchant smiled in approval and agreement with Iris. "Your friend is right, miss. You look stunning. It was as if it was made for you."

She sighed. "It's rather expensive, Iris, just for one festival…"

Iris suddenly gripped her by the shoulders and looked up at the lady as seriously as she could. "Fenris, as your friend, as your comrade, as your surrogate younger sister, I am telling you: it's WORTH the money!"

Fenris's face was the picture of indecision and slight agony. Finally she relented. "…alright."

Iris punched the air with her fist. "Yeah!"

The merchant went to her cash register to ring up the purchase, smiling as Fenris headed back inside the changing room to change, hoping she wasn't making too big a mistake.

* * *

Loki suddenly moved after sitting in the room the entire afternoon. Chaos raised an eyebrow. "And where're you going?"

"To have some food."

"You're actually hungry?"

"Yes."

Chaos flipped the map onto his bed and got to his feet. "Well, I'm coming with ya. I've got room for more."

"Suit yourself, farm boy."

Before Chaos could try and choke him from behind, Loki had already gone out the door and down the stairs to where the inn also served as a restaurant. Settling by a table, Chaos plunked himself beside the assassin and both ordered from a waitress who was only too glad to exchange Chaos's pocket watch with a cloak pin.

"Sure you don't want to 'indulge in this tradition'?"

"…"

"Right." As he waited, Chaos's eyes settled on something outside a window in the far corner of the inn. "Hey, look at that."

Loki's blue eyes spotted the same thing Chaos had pointed out. "…a traditional cheating game. Find the marble under one of the three cups."

"Looks like they're doing a killing." Muttered the redheaded rune knight as a man walked away, looking dejected. The game's operators meanwhile grinned at one another. There were three guys in all.

The assassin had caught the gleam in the redhead's eyes. "…not worth the time, Chaos."

"…I'm not thinking about beating them up." He grinned at Loki. "I'm saying we beat them at their own game since we're rather low on funds at the moment."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "…how?"

"You've got the fastest eyes anyone's ever seen. If you can track a flying arrow, surely you can track a white marble."

"…no."

"Why not?"

Loki waited as the waitress set their drinks on the table and left before replying in a low tone. "We will be stealing from others in return, Chaos. The money we win belongs to other people."

Chaos sighed. "You had to go and figure that all out. But tell you what; we'll donate half of their money to that church we spotted earlier. Can't we do that?"

"…"

"I know it's still stealing but wouldn't it be better for us to take the money and donate it rather than have those jokers continue to cheat the townspeople?"

"…" Loki let out a small sigh as their orders came. Chaos waited.

"After we eat."

The knight grinned as he tucked into his meal.

* * *

"I can't believe they didn't just take zeny! They took the valuable things people exchanged!" ranted Chaos as he and Loki strode along the streets of town. "That's so low!"

Loki didn't reply as he looked at the object in his hand. They had given the items to the many vendors and storekeepers after donating half the winnings to the church. Chaos had done the explaining of why they didn't take anything in return as Loki just placed a random item into a shopkeeper's hand and dashed off with super speed.

The last merchant had been insistent on exchanging something. The old lady, a fruit seller, had not taken any excuses and just gave Loki a small leather purse in exchange for a gold ring. Even Chaos hadn't managed to convince her that Loki didn't want to take anything. In the end, the assassin had just sighed in resignation and walked away with the purse.

"Well, at least now you've got to exchange it." Chaos grinned. "Welcome to the bartering tradition."

Loki glared at the knight beside him. "…"

"What? You don't want to disappoint somebody, would you? That purse has got to mean something to someone. And I'm not about to explain the whole conman scenario again."

The assassin sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "…why did I let you talk me into breaking up that game?"

"Because it was partly the right thing to do."

"With the wrong intentions." Said Loki wryly as he strode to a middle aged merchant. "Excuse me."

He looked up with a smile. "Good day to you, sir. What can I do for you?"

Loki held out the purse. "For the trade. I am not about to recite the poem." He said in a warning tone and a glare at Chaos who was snickering behind him.

The man chuckled understandingly. "Fair enough." Taking the purse, the merchant reached into his leather bag and pulled out a small framed mirror. "And to think this has only been with me for two minutes. Some young lady's probably."

After declining to buy anything, the two travelers made their way back to the inn. Unlike Chaos who exchanged items with every single stranger, Loki only exchanged with the merchants and vendors just to make sure the items stayed with people who followed the tradition. The townspeople were trustworthy. No one, other than the conmen he and Chaos had sent to the local lockup, seemed to think of taking off with any valuable item and selling it off. That only violated the tradition and the barter trade the tradition celebrated.

_Trust and integrity. Rare commodities for a whole town community, _thought Loki. He entered the inn again, a bronze bell engraved with grapevines settled in his pocket.

* * *

"BEFORE all of us get too old to walk: MOVE IT!!"

"Quit yelling! We'll be out in a minute!"

Chaos was highly tempted to ram his head against the wall. He raised an eyebrow at Loki who was leaning against the wall outside the girls' room. "I think I remember _why _I hated going to festivals with Iris."

"…"

Thumping himself against the wall like Loki, he groaned and looked at a clock. It would be sunset by the time they walked to the town square for the feast. Already, the inn was mostly empty. They were among the last to head out. "So? What'd you got?" Chaos pulled out a thin bracelet with small charms hanging from it.

"A bell." Answered Loki quietly.

"We've probably got time to exchange twice more before sunset."

"…"

Chaos stroked his chin. "Let's see… I gave my earring to Iris, and then she gave it to that old guy that sold weapons. Wonder where it's ended up."

"…you don't think you'll get it back?"

He chuckled. "It's probably long gone by now. And before you ask why I traded it in the first place, it's because it was fun."

Loki rolled his eyes as the girls' door creaked open. He looked up just to see Chaos's jaw drop. Heaving himself off the wall, he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the spectacle before him.

Iris grinned at them, a slight blush across her face. Her twin ponytails had been swept back into a high ponytail just as she had tied it before. Around her neck she wore multiple silver chokers with plastic jewel-like beads on it. Two straps hung on each shoulder and were connected to her dress. It was pale pink and ended about a foot above her knees.

All over the form fitting skirt and upper part of the dress ran thin swirling golden threads that resembled the ocean waves. A large, wide dark scarlet cloth wrapped around her torso and was tied into a large ribbon at the back. The ends of the cloth trailed behind the black ankle boots that encased her feet. Her sheathed sword fit at her waist.

Basically, she looked ready to party.

"So, are we ready or _what_?"

"…………"

"…"

She glared. "C'mon, you guys! Say SOMETHING!"

Chaos shook his head finally, not about to let on that any male who accosted Iris after this would find his liver in Geffen and his ears in Prontera after Chaos got through with him. "How much did that _cost_?!" he demanded, determined to cover up just what he was feeling at the moment.

Iris slapped her forehead. "That's not what I meant by saying something!!"

"Iris, if you mean to tell me that you spent over a thousand zeny on that dress…!"

"I did NOT, Mister Tightwad!" retorted the girl. "For your information, I spent only 855 zeny on the dress. The chokers were 30 zeny."

"EACH?!" Chaos squawked.

Iris looked ready to tear her friend's head off. "It was 7 for 30 zeny, you ignoramus! Yeesh, you'd think I'd get a compliment or something! But nooo… it's all about the zeny!"

Chaos shut his mouth and sighed. "Alright, alright… you look good, Iris."

Iris was not convinced. The knight then smiled broadly. "Really. You look awesome."

At that, she beamed. "Then WAIT till you see our Fenris!" Iris darted back behind the door.

Chaos's eyes went wide. "Fenris?"

Behind him, Loki's raised eyebrow shot up a little higher. "…?"

Iris grinned as she pulled on her friend's arm. "Come on, Fenris! Showtime!"

"Iris, I don't think-"

"Come ooon!" And with one yank, Fenris was pulled out into view.

Even when stumbling, she managed to look graceful in the dress she wore. The upper part of her dress had a circle of starched cloth around her neck. From there, it connected to the dark sapphire blue top. At the back, it was held together by a procession of many black ribbons that began below her shoulder blades and ended just before her behind.

The skirt swayed slightly, covering her legs and reaching her shins. Around her upper arms were silver cloth circlets. Filmy pieces of fabric hung from it, creating the illusion of sleeves just below her shoulders. The dress gleamed with subtle silver threads woven into the cloth. Around her waist was a loose black belt where Laevatein hung at the back. Soft ivory coloured boots covered her feet.

She looked up, uncomfortable since she had had second thoughts about the dress. Iris, beside her grinned.

Chaos had somehow managed to hang onto his brain even if his jaw had dropped about a foot. "Fenris, you look…"

"Awesome? Beautiful? Absolutely GORGEOUS?" supplied Iris with pride. She didn't mind that Chaos was awestruck at the sight of Fenris. That only convinced her that she had made the right choice. "I chose the dress for her."

Chaos gulped and nodded slowly. Trying not to have a nosebleed since he'd been struck by apparently lightning twice in a row, he turned to the only other male around. "Well, Loki?"

When Loki pulled off appearances of sleeping or relaxing when he was just the opposite, it worked magnificently.

Apparently, unimpressed when he was in fact dumb struck was not something he had trained for. Still, he managed to grip control of his jaw and reduced his already big eyes to its normal state with much effort.

It didn't really convince the girls he wasn't impressed since his face was slightly flushed crimson.

"…"

Fenris tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, inwardly pleased at the reactions. "Well, let's go get this over with…" She said eager to get away. As she and Iris turned and walked down the corridor, the knight staggered a few steps before he could walk properly. Behind him, Loki wrenched his legs forward one step at a time. For once, he was the one straggling behind the others.

* * *

In the streets, the girls weren't the only ones dressed up for the occasion. Many other ladies and men were decked in party clothes and gowns, eager to celebrate. The merchants had all closed their shops and vendors. This meant that exchanging was going on as they walked to the town square.

Iris squealed with delight when a lady pulled out her right earring in exchange for a handkerchief. "My earring!! I can't believe it!"

The lady grinned with shared delight. "Good fortune this whole year, miss. Congratulations." Her husband tipped his top hat with a smile.

"Thank you! I hope you get your things back too!" She ran back to her friends, practically bouncing in sheer joy as she put her earring back on. "Look! Look!"

Chaos raised an amused eyebrow. "What do you know?"

"…that _is_ unusual." Commented Fenris.

Loki just raised his eyebrow. He'd been convinced to exchange the bell with a young teenager for a small pocketknife earlier.

Then just as they reached the town square, while the last rays of the sun still shone bright, Chaos received something back from a gentleman with a salt and pepper moustache.

"Well, I'll be…" said Chaos staring at the familiar gold hoop in his palm. Grinning, the man congratulated him and went off.

Iris threw her arms around him. "Isn't this GREAT!? We're both gonna be lucky the WHOLE year! YES!!"

"Gaah!! Iris!! Choking!! Choking! Can't breathe!"

Fenris smiled slightly at the spectacle then looked at her hand. The reason why she wasn't exactly heart broken over Iris hugging Chaos was because of the last exchange she had done. She could hardly believe it.

A silver watch sat snugly in her palm.

Looking up and into the town square, she scanned the crowd seated at the hundreds of long wooden tables. Still, she couldn't see him. Fenris then hurried over to Loki who'd also just bartered for the last time before the sun set.

"Quick, Loki. Help me find an old bent man. He's got a white moustache with round glasses. He should be wearing a cobbler's apron."

Loki's blue eyes quickly flicked over the square and stopped at a table. "Is that whom you seek?"

Fenris squinted slightly and her eyes widened. "Yes. Thank you." Without waiting for a reply, she ran off in the direction.

"Sir!"

The old cobbler turned and his eyes widened as well behind his glasses. "Well, good lady, we meet again!"

She smiled. "Sir, my first exchange was with you. And my last as well. Here."

The silver watch glinted in the dim light as the sun dipped below the horizon.

The cobbler's eyes shone in recognition and delight. Chuckling, he gingerly took the watch. "What did I tell you?" He smiled at her. "Every time. But I'm afraid that since it's sunset, I cannot exchange anything with you."

"It doesn't matter." The smile on Fenris's face was rare. "If I may ask, sir, what of your wife's brooch?"

He turned to the old lady beside him who had turned around. "Dear?"

The lady untied her shawl and Fenris saw the pearl set in silver, pinned neatly to her dress. The cobbler's wife smiled. "Thank you, young lady."

"…no. Thank _you_." Nodding, she walked away smiling to herself.

Loki was waiting for her at the same spot she had run from. He eyed her quietly. "… you knew whom to give the silver watch to."

"…I can still hardly believe it." Her smile tugged slightly in one corner.

He nodded. "Come. Chaos and Iris are already seated."

Hurrying to their friends, Iris pounced on her. "Did you get your Wolf pin back?"

The lady shook her head in reply. Still, she didn't mind at all even if she had liked the hair ornament.

"It's alright, Fenris," consoled Iris. "Maybe we can come back next year!" She then looked over at Loki. "Did _you_ get your stuff back?"

"He didn't even trade in the first place, remember?" Answered Chaos with a grin. He had told Iris and Fenris of their escapades earlier. "So, that means that he DID get his stuff back."

The laughter at the table rippled along as Loki just shrugged and drank some apple cider. By then, the food had arrived and everyone dug in heartily. Alongside lively music and chattering, the entire town feasted under lanterns and torches.

When everyone had eaten their full and couldn't take another bite, the town mayor stepped up and announced that it was time to dance. Fast music started to play and the people milled out enthusiastically into the streets. Others helped to clear the tables and chairs away to make more room for dancing in the square. Violins, guitars, flutes, oboes and all other sorts of instruments sang. A piano player took his place alongside a saxophonist. Cheerful notes filled the air and the night was alive as people swayed and grooved to the music.

After watching the crowd warm up to the music and Iris pulling Chaos to dance with her, Fenris got to her feet. "Have fun. I'm going back to the inn."

Iris tried to stop her. "Fenris, come on… just one dance? This is really good music!"

She shook her head. "I'm rather tired, Iris. But thank you for making me come out here." Smiling slightly, she waved and walked back to the inn. All around her, people bobbed to the rhythms along the streets. The music was loud enough to resonate through the entire town, amplified from the square. The inn's front door was closed but the innkeeper had said that any of the tenants could wait in the back garden until he came back from the festival.

That was where Fenris headed. The entire garden was dark since the moon had settled behind some clouds. Nevertheless, stars still dotted the velvet background. Settling herself on a bench, she looked up to the small twinkling diamonds.

_The thing is… most of my questions have been already answered. They aren't what I fear… not now. _

She sighed. She could just imagine Iris and Chaos dancing together with music surrounding them, filling their senses and noticing no one but each other.

She knew she wouldn't have him back. He was Chaos now. Not Balder.

_The she-wolf bowed to your kindness, not to Fenris the goddess. _

Just as she was Fenris Fenrir now. Not Fenris, the Wolf goddess.

Had that been what Loki meant? Inadvertently perhaps… but still, it made sense. They were not whom they used to be. And they never would. The only thing now, was to move on and continue this new life they led.

Along with any new loves that came along the way.

Looking away from the sky, she was surprised to see the figure standing in front of her.

"Loki? I thought you were with Chaos and Iris."

He took a few steps forward; blue eyes calm and focused as always. "Dancing in the streets isn't something I'm at ease with."

She nodded. "I understand."

"…may I sit down?"

Fenris nodded again. Silently, he did so just as they had sat beside each other yesterday night on the rocky hill. Around them, the murmurs of the music began to drift into the garden from the streets. They sat there for a while without speaking.

"…Loki… do you remember when I said I didn't fear the answers to my questions…?" asked Fenris as she looked at her hands.

"Yes."

"… I actually feared my reactions to the answers." She shook her head. "I was afraid… that I might cause harm to Iris or Chaos. That I might hurt either of them."

"But now… this town seems to have taught me that… faith is a strange thing. I need to have faith in my friendship with them." She smiled slightly. "I need to have faith in the bond I share with them. And with you. That it's enough to overcome any intention of hurting them."

She looked at him. "Loki… if I'm on the verge of hurting any of you, will you stop me and remind me of this?"

"…I will, Fenris."

Fenris smiled. "Thank you."

Loki nodded, his blue eyes looking at her for a moment before turning away. "…you will still hurt within. When you see Chaos and Iris."

"I know I will. Maybe I always will. But…" She looked upwards. "He is Chaos, not Balder. And I… I am Fenris. I will try to start living as Fenris… and chart a new course in this lifetime."

He nodded in understanding.

Some more moments of silence passed on as the tunes changed from fast to rather slow melodies. Someone had started singing. Goodness knew how the crooning voice could be so amplified until it reached the garden but it did. In a slow tone, the mellow voice echoed. The piano accompanied the song, playing in harmony with the singer.

A song or two went by. Then Loki got slowly to his feet and stepped in front of Fenris. He looked at her in the eye for a moment before silently holding out his hand.

On it was Fenris's Wolf bone hairpin.

She stared at it before taking it gently in her hands. "…how…"

"A boy exchanged it with me for his lucky knife." He said simply.

She looked at him for several more moments. Sliding the pin into her hair, Fenris didn't know quite what to think. "Thank you, Loki."

He nodded as he still rested his eyes on her. The scrutiny was unusually soft. It was not the hard glare of concentration or the intense piercing focus. It was a gentle countenance of contemplation, wonder and was it possible, slight apprehension. The lighter shade of the assassin's eyes didn't bore into Fenris's soul for once.

For now, he seemed content not to pore at her inner self. He was content to go just deep enough to know her as Fenris Fenrir, a comrade, a friend and someone he had grown to value more with each passing day. Someone he was willing to wait for and figure out slowly.

Holding out his hand again, his voice came out even and slow, although it seemed to hold a tremor behind it. "…in exchange for the pin… will you dance with me?"

Blinking, Fenris looked at him before smiling as she put her hand in his and got up.

Awkwardly, in the midst of the dark garden without any lights except for some lanterns strung here and there, Loki placed one hand on her waist and took Fenris's hand in the other. She in turn placed her right on his shoulder. The melodies that entered the garden grew louder as it surrounded the lone couple, dancing in the middle of the garden.

As the music swelled, Loki twirled Fenris gently. Her feet danced lightly across the grass to the pleasing song. She came twirling back and the tinkling piano notes rang sweet as they swayed together.

It continued playing without the singer, a melodic sound that was joined softly and gradually by the jazzy sound of the saxophone. The instruments complemented one another nicely, like an old married duo that knew each other too well. And somehow, observed Fenris, her hand fit Loki's like a comfortable glove. She wondered slightly why.

"I didn't know you danced, Loki." She murmured.

He didn't answer straight away as he twirled her again, and made sure he didn't step on her toes. Then Loki looked right at her, again with the gentle scrutiny.

"I never had any one I wanted to dance with."

Fenris, although not allergic to smiling as Loki seemed to be, didn't have many reasons to do so nowadays. But just for today, she seemed to be doing it a lot.

Loki, she realized slowly, had been a big reason why.

The tune then picked up again slightly and the crooner's dulcet voice was heard again.

"Loki… thank you." She let herself give him the same gentle gaze he had given her. "For this dance."

"…it isn't over." He replied as he twirled her for a third time.

As she returned, the music played on; mellow and soft, quite reluctant to end its peaceful performance. The piano, joined in by the saxophone for a few bars, maintained its smooth course of music, almost a lullaby but far from it.

Fenris and Loki just danced as the tune continued, holding each other just some inches closer than when they had started. Loki's arm had found its way just a bit farther around her waist and Fenris's free hand held just a little tighter to his shoulder.

By and by, the music melted away and with one soft final note, the saxophone faded alongside the sound of its partner, the piano.

It didn't seem fair, really, for such sweet a sound to end so quickly. It wasn't entirely correct to stop that one short song that had let them discover her hand fit in his and their eyes matched one another. Steps once thought to be quite different now felt the same, feelings so foreign in both their hearts seemed to be just that much clearer now.

They knew it would take a while. There was a very long way to go before she healed completely and before he found the answers he was seeking. There was even a possibility that she would never heal and he would never solve the mysteries he was wrapped in.

But to have this one moment in the dark garden, only lit by dim lanterns and to dance slowly in each other's arms to the serenade of far away music, beneath the rooftop of a million stars...

It was enough.

* * *

_Some months later..._

The next night was like velvet: quiet and smooth. The opal moon was out and the stars had also emerged to play. The forests rustled with life and a breeze made the tree leaves whisper to one another of the going ons in it's midst.

"Chaos, you did it AGAIN!!" roared Iris with indignation only capable from her.

Chaos jumped, looking up from dividing the night's dinner into four portions. "What!? What did I do!?"

"You took the biggest piece for yourself!! AGAIN!!"

"What do you mean, again?! This is deer on a stick, not lizard on a stick!"

"STILL!! You PROMISED you'd give me a bigger piece next time!"

"I said no such thing!"

"Yes, you did! We ALL heard you! Didn't we, Fenr- Fenris? Loki? Hey, where'd they go?"

"That's funny. Wonder where Fenris went…Loki said he was gonna scout around."

Iris looked around before spotting something. "That looks like them standing over there, up on that ledge."

Chaos got to his feet and cupped his hands into a megaphone. "HEY LOKI!! FENRIS!! COME ON DOWN! DINNER'S READY!!"

One silhouette waved an arm, most likely Fenris. Iris placed her hands on her hips. "Wonder what those two are doing up there?"

"Probably discussing how to get rid of you."

"Hey!"

And up on the ledge, Loki slowly let go of Fenris's hand.

She smiled. "We need to stop this habit of dancing. Chaos and Iris might just notice one of these nights."

Loki's piercing eyes met hers steadily. "Once a month is not so noticeable."

Nodding in agreement, Fenris walked down from the ledge, her hand in his and the soft music of a piano and a saxophone still playing in both their ears.

_The End. _

* * *

Just for the record, the fruit seller who insisted on exchanging with Loki is the old cobbler's wife.

About the semi-prologue of Loki getting up and joining the play, that's just metaphorical to symbolize him joining in since he's fallen for Fenris and will get himself entangled in the drama that is their story. To me, he's been somewhat more of a spectator in the whole "I-love-him-but-he-loves-her" scenario after all.

And before you leave, I must mention that this story was inspired by authoresses: **Rhea-samma, zhakeena **and **Siye Blodpierce, **all three of whom are writers of fanfictions based on the manwha. This is why most of the stuff you've read in here was kinda borrowed from them. I've tried to keep it as close to my own style as possible to avoid blatent plagarism but I fear I may not have succeeded.

In any case, please go read their pieces. All due credit for my current fondness for pairing up Loki and Fenris go to them. Thank you for sticking with me to the end and I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing and imagining the scenes.


End file.
